Home Sweet Home
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks is finally home after two weeks. He and Sam finally get to fulfill what they had talked about while he was gone. Sequel to 'Miss Me' Warnings inside.


I got some reviews asking if I'd do a sequel to Miss Me? It sounded too good to pass up. I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: Sex, Blow Job, Face Fucking, D/s.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

Dropping his duffel bag to the floor Deeks took a deep breath as the last of his tension fell from his shoulders. He spent so much of his time away from the apartment that it had become a safe haven for him whenever he was there. Mostly because there weren't a lot of people that came to his place.

It might not be the best thing for him to do himself, but he liked having a space that was just for him. Well, not exactly just himself. Everyone on the team had been there more than once and they all knew that if need be his door was always open for them. Just like their doors were open for him.

Unless it was for a team dinner though it was rare that they came for a visit. He never thought that he'd say those words. As much as he loved talking he was not a fan of being around people for very long. With as much time he spent with people when he was pretending to be someone else he was glad to be alone during his off hours.

Well, mostly alone. Ever since he started his relationship with Sam his free time had taken a turn. Not just because he wanted to spend time in the strong arms, but because of the family that Sam had had before they got together. Deeks hadn't thought that they were ready for that after a few months, but with Sam it was all or nothing.

That was the reason behind the detective's bag having a few extra gifts in it. Sam was going to laugh and shake his head at them, but he was a gift giver. It was what he did. And if he happened to draw a smile from Sam's daughter's lips when he did then he could deal with being laughed at.

None of that mattered right then though. Michelle had taken her for a girls weekend so he had a few days before he got to give it to her. For now he was going to be along getting his mind off of the trial he had just sat through. He figured a good place to start would be with a nice home cooked meal.

His mind went through all the food that he had in his freezer. He knew that he had at least one container filled with chicken noodle soup. Well, chicken soup. Cooked noodles did not freeze well and he was almost completely sure that he didn't have any noodles anymore.

Walking into the kitchen the detective flicked the light on only to freeze. He had made sure that his place was spotless before he left. The last thing that he wanted to do was worry about his food going bad when he was gone. Which didn't explain why there was a container of something on the counter.

He moved slowly towards the counter not knowing what it could be. Opening the container he couldn't help smiling when he saw that it was a rice dish that Sam made for him a few times. He started to reach for it only to stop once more. If there was food made by Sam then there was a chance…

Before Deeks could finish his thoughts strong arms were wrapping around his waist pulling him back so he was resting against a solid mass of muscles. A peaceful smile came to his lips as he relaxed into his lovers grip. Two weeks was far too long. Even if they did talk almost every night and even if he had toys to keep him company during those talks.

Feel the man bend down and press a kiss to the back of his neck Deeks tipped his head to the side so he had more room. His eyes slipped shut as teeth gently scrapped against his flesh. Neither man moved form their embrace. It wasn't often they got to enjoy each other. The last thing they wanted to do was end it quickly.

Of course that was when the younger man's stomach decided to growl loudly. A snort fell from Sam's lips as he pulled away. Once the grip on him loosened Deeks spun around and glared at his lover even as his face heated up in a blush. He wasn't embarrassed often but there was always something about the man that threw his normal out of the window.

"Shut up," Deeks said before clearing his throat and reaching for the rice dish.

"No appreciation," Sam shook his head and grabbed the dish out of the younger man's hands, "Maybe you don't deserve this."

A soft whine left the detective's lips as he tried to get it back. When he was close enough Sam bent down and pressed their lips together. Blue eyes slid shut as Deeks wrapped his arms around his lovers neck pressing their bodies together. All teasing left both men the kiss slowly building into something more passionate until Sam was pressing Deeks back into the counter.

Sam was pressed tightly against the younger man his hands coming up to tangle into his hair the food falling to the floor. Neither of them paid attention to it as the agent ran his hands down his body until they were gripping his hips. A gasp fell from Deeks lips as he was lifted up so he was sitting on the counter with the other man standing between his spread legs.

"Man handling me?" Deeks questioned not bothering to hide how turned on he was.

A dark smirk came to Sam's lips before he bent down and started to press kisses and nips to his neck. He had been hoping to be in that exact position. His mind had been working over time when he was gone. At least since he had told Sam what he wanted.

The man had taken what the detective had wanted and ran with it. Every phone call was filled with different promises that had him hard and aching even after he had jerked off. He had been excited to see his lover and had all those images come true. Still he had no idea how he was supposed to approach the topic with the man.

Sam must have had no problem with those thoughts because his hand trailed up Deeks side until it was tangled in his hair. For a second the strong fingers simply petted him then suddenly tightened forcing his head back. A gasp fell from him at the rough treatment. It had been awhile since someone had down that to him.

"You really do want this," Sam stated his voice just over a growl, "Don't you, Marty?"

"Yes," the detective panted his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Good."

Without saying a word the older man pulled Deeks forward causing him to stumble to his feet. He barely had enough time to get his footing before he was being pulled against Sam. Rough, calloused hands ran over his body stripping him down until he was standing completely naked in the middle of his kitchen. Sam took a step back his dark eyes trailing over the man's body.

Deeks rocked from foot to foot not knowing what he was supposed to do. The older man never took his time to simply watch his lover. Both of them were more action people. They showed each other how they felt. The idea that their time together was going to be different then all the times before was both terrifying and amazing.

A part of him wanted to reach out and strip the other man down as well, but there was something in Sam's eyes that stopped him. Slowly the older man stalked towards him causing a shiver of excitement to run down his spine. Deeks felt his heart speed up his body shaking slightly as the man's hand came up to run over his bare chest.

The touch was so gentle that the blue eyes slipped shut as he leaned into it. He could feel the warmth of his lover sink in as he moved so they were pressed together. Letting himself be wrapped in the man's arms and lead backwards he found himself so lost in the man he didn't realize they were in his room until he was laying on the bed staring up at Sam.

"I missed you," Deeks whispered causing the other man to smile softly.

"I missed you too, Marty," Sam replied before he started to take off his own clothes.

The detective watched the desire clear in his eyes as more and more of his lover was exposed. Licking his lips he sat up and leaned forward until he was close enough to press a kiss to the man's stomach. A hand came down to cup the back of his head holding him steady. Smiling slightly he placed his hands on the older man's hips and started to lick at the flesh.

He could feel the man's cock hardening against his chest and all he wanted to do was lean down and wrap his lips around it. It wasn't often that he got the chance to have the man in his mouth. They normally ended up having a quicky whenever they had the chance. Which wasn't all that often really. At least not enough to fully satisfy either of them.

The hand on his hair tightened slightly before pushing him down so he was level with the man's cock. He moved one of his hands so it was wrapped around the flesh while he ran his lips over the side. A soft sigh fell from him as he took a deep breath and moved down so he could take the man's balls in his mouth. Above him he could hear his lover curse lightly making him want more.

Closing his eyes he let himself get lost in the taste of the older man. A moan left him as he moved closer to the man. Taking the man's length in his mouth he opened his eyes and looked up at him only to see him staring back. Sam opened his mouth to say something but that changed into long groan when Deeks took that moment to take him deeper and swallow around him.

"Marty," Sam growled out the grip on his head tightening until it was painful.

Without realizing it Deeks tried to get the man further down his throat. Sam seemed to understand what he wanted because he slowly started to rock his lips forward. Closing his eyes he opened his mouth as much as he could giving his lover full control. A sound that he couldn't identify came from the man above him as he moved faster until he was fucking his mouth.

He could feel drool starting to run down his chin though he didn't bother to reach up and wipe it away. Later he might feel embarrassed by how he was acting but for now he didn't care. All that mattered to him was having his lover use his mouth in any way he wanted. Before he could get what he wanted he was being pushed away so he was laying back on the bed again.

Sam crawled over him a dark look in his eyes that had him curling his hands in the bed sheets. The agent leaned down drawing Deeks into a passionate kiss. Gasping loudly he let go of the sheets and gripped at the man's back his nails digging into him Sam let out a growl breaking the kiss. Their eyes locked and for a moment everything was silent.

Then a strong hand cupped his hard cock. He threw his head back his legs spreading trying to get more of the feeling. The hand moved down his body until it was wrapped around his leg and lifted it up until it was bent towards his chest. Sam knelt between them his eyes raking over Deeks as he pressed himself closer enough that he could feel everything pressed against him.

"Do you know how much I've wanted you under me, Marty?" Sam questioned his hand running over his leg, "Ever since your phone call… Even Callen noticed I was distracted."

"Must have been an awkward conversation. Sorry I missed it."

"Me too, but now I've had the time to think of what I want to do to you."

Before Deeks could reply the man bent down and took one of his nipples in his mouth and ran a finger over his hole. Whimpering he took a breath as his back arched closer to his lovers mouth. He was moving too slowly. He was more than a little desperate to have the man in him. Something told him that he couldn't ask for more. This was about Sam; not him.

Clenching his eyes shut he forced himself to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was make the whole situation end too quickly. He was just getting himself under control when he finger pulled back and the sound of a tube of lube being opened echoed through the room. A moment later the finger was back and pushing its way into him.

The older man's movements were so teasing that Deeks could feel tears of frustration filling his eyes. His hand came down to wrap around the man's arm trying to get him to move. A dark chuckle left his lover and for a moment he thought that he wasn't going to do more. Then he pushed two fingers into him and twisted them so they hit that spot in him that made him see spots.

His mouth fell open in a silent scream as a third finger pushed into him a little took soon. He couldn't bring himself to care as he worked his hips back driving the fingers into him over and over. He could just hear his lover encouraging him to move faster. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed to feel Sam inside of him before he came.

"Please," Deeks pleaded his unfocused eyes staring towards him, "Sam… I need..."

"What?" Sam asked leaning closer to him, "You need what?"

"You. Need you too… Please, Sam!"

"So beautiful. Alright, Marty. I got you."

The fingers were pulled out of him a second later causing him to whimper at the loss. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, before he could though he felt something pushing into him. Arching off of the bed he felt the air punch out of him with every breath. After so long of waiting for them to be together again it was better than he had dreamed.

Sam's hands wrapped around his hips holding onto him tight enough that he knew he'd bare more than a few bruises when the sun came up. The pace was punishing as their bodies worked together. The sounds of their flesh smacking together was drowned out by the noises from both of them. Moans and gasps and mewls were all that could be heard.

Raking his nails down the man's back Deeks held him close as he was pushed over the edge. The world around him seemed to black out for a moment. All he could comprehend in that moment was Sam still working himself into his body. Using him as if he was nothing more than a toy. Just as they talked about. It was everything that he wanted and more.

Slowly his mind came back to him. Above him he could hear Sam panting and groaning as he got closer and closer to the edge. His body felt a heady mix of pain and pleasure as the man thrust into him hard enough to slam the headboard into the wall. How he wished he could get hard again and keep their night going.

"Sam," Deeks whispered running a hand over his back, "Come on. Need to feel you fill me. Love the feeling of your cum in me. Please. Give it to me."

It took a few more thrusts before Sam's body seized up and he did what Deeks had been pleading for. A sigh fell from the older man as he pulled out of his lovers body and fell to the side. Instantly Deeks was gathered into his arms and pressed tightly against his chest. The detective couldn't find it in him to complain though.

"I love you, Marty," Sam spoke after a moment.

"I love you too, Sam," the younger man replied his eyes already starting to slip closed, "But just so you know I'm not cleaning up the mess you made in the kitchen. That's all you."

"No respect these days."


End file.
